Public Displays
by addict-writer
Summary: The fifth part of Ask and You Shall Get series. Brian has a present for Justin to wear during a presentation at Vanguard. They join Michael and Ben for happy hour drinks and a game of pool. BDSM themed. Can be read as a stand-alone.


**After much delay...he's the fifth part of "Ask and You Shall Get"!**

* * *

Justin was agitated, in the rush before a big meeting with EyeConics, where the lady wanted him there again. She'd liked his previous insight.

It took him a moment too long to realize that suddenly he was the only one gathering storyboards and files scattered around the Art Department. When he looked up, he noticed Brian in the doorway, looking like his menacing self. Everyone was afraid of him in the department.

He strode toward Justin, taking the papers from his hands, placing them on the table next to him.

"Come with me," he said in that commanding voice that Justin had grown to love.

Though, they were at work. They hadn't explored the new side of their relationship outside the loft.

"Uh, I'm getting ready for the meeting."

A smirk appeared on Brian's lips. "That's what I plan on doing—preparing you for the meeting."

"I know what to expect."

"Justin, follow me now. Sandra, why don't you take his files to the meeting room?" Brian asked, not taking his eyes off Justin's.

"What are we doing?" Justin demanded, walking half a step behind Brian.

"You'll see. Stop asking so many questions."

They stopped next to Cynthia's desk. She gave Brian a prepared small present bag, which he took with a smile. With a hand on the small of Justin's back, he guided him to the nearest restroom.

"The fuck, Brian?"

"Shh. I promise you'll enjoy this immensely." He pushed him into an empty stall.

"Here? I'm not one of your clients," Justin protested.

Faster than Justin thought possible, Brian spun him around and swatted his ass lightly. "Watch that attitude, Blondie."

Hearing that last word, Justin knew that Brian was not playing around. They were about to have a scene in there, and Justin had no idea how he felt about it.

They'd been discreet at work ever since they'd gotten back together. Doing this in a bathroom stall was taking it a notch too high.

"Uh, yellow," he said in a trembling voice, keeping his eyes on the grime covering the metal door.

Brian groaned, exasperated. He turned Justin around, searching his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about fucking in here."

"We're not fucking in here. I have a present for you. We leave once the meeting is over, and it all depends on whether or not you'll be a good boy during the meeting. We can either have a few drinks at Woody's, or go right home for punishment." Brian lifted a brow.

"What present...uh, Sir?"

"Since you spoke so politely, I'll show you." Brian opened the present bag, allowing Justin to peer inside.

"Holy fuck! You want me to wear that in the meeting? Are you crazy?"

"Now, don't forget your place, Blondie. You don't want to be punished, do you?"

"B-but..." Justin kept his wide eyes on the butt plug. It wasn't large, but he'd still have to sit down with that thing inside him and talk coherently with the CEO of EyeConics.

"We have five minutes until the meeting starts, Justin. Drop your pants and turn around."

Brian made quick work of prepping Justin, before pushing the plug into his ass. The butt plug had a secret that Justin was going to discover during the meeting, and Brian was going to enjoy watching him squirm.

While they washed their hands, Vance joined them, chuckling.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Don't worry. She's ours," Brian told him. "Come on, Taylor."

"Good luck!" Vance called after them. He wondered idly why the blond kid was walking funny.

Brian elbowed Justin on their way to the meeting room. "Walk normal. You look like a cowboy."

"I can't. I haven't had one of these inside me in too long."

"My bad. I'll rectify the mistake."

 **oOo**

During the intro of the meeting, Justin sat quietly. He was transfixed by the way Brian led the meeting and how in his element he was.

"Let me show you exactly what I mean," Brian said suddenly. "Taylor? The storyboards."

Justin squirmed, getting up. As he bent to retrieve one of the boards he'd worked on, a current zapped through him as the plug began vibrating.

He threw Brian a nasty look, understanding what he'd meant by secret. It was more than a normal butt plug, it was a vibrating one.

Brian smiled brightly, his eyes flitting to the boy's hardening dick. "So what do you think of the new concept?" He asked Mrs. O'Conner, the vulture from EyeConic Optics.

She nodded her approval. "I see you listened to your artist. Orange is warmer than blue."

Justin fought a smile of how proud of himself he was, though he soon had to bite back a moan when Brian upped the vibrations, all the while condoning a conversation about glasses.

It was pure torture for Justin to switch boards. He ended up keeping one in front of him to hide his erection.

When the woman addressed him a question about people still being interested in this in a few months, he began explaining about the market and polls, only for his breath to hitch halfway through the speech when Brian pressed the highest speed. Justin could feel tears in his eyes, and a few small whimpers escaped him.

Mrs. O'Conner eyed him dubiously. "Is everything all right, young man?"

"Maybe you should sit down? Here." Brian pulled a chair for Justin, handing him a glass of water, turning the vibration to the lowest speed. He stroked Justin's hair. "Good boy," he whispered only for him.

Regaining his composure, Justin helped Brian finish his presentation.

The vibrations of the plug kept him on the edge of the seat. If he rocked the tiniest bit, Brian would up the speed, so Justin tried to stay still.

When the meeting was over, Brian instructed Justin to wait for him in his office, while he escorted Mrs. O'Conner to the elevator.

Justin was sitting on the sofa, squirming when Brian stepped into his office, closing the door behind him.

For the kicks of it, he upped the speed, making Justin whimper and rock his hips.

"Are you close?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. We're going to Woody's for happy hour drinks."

Justin was next to Brian in a flash, sweating. "Please, Sir. Can we go home?"

"One drink," Brian said softly. "Maybe a game of pool too." He smirked at Justin's horrified expression.

 **oOo**

At Woody's, they found Michael and Ben.

"A little early in the day to drink scotch, Professor," Brian teased, leaned against the counter next to Ben.

"Classes are over for the day. What about you? Shouldn't you be in the office?"

"We left early after winning a big contract. Two shots of JB," he addressed the bartender. "How did you convince Mikey to close the shop two hours earlier?"

Ben chuckled. "It was him waiting for me outside the university, demanding to get drunk. Of what I gathered, a couple comic books got cancelled and the customers weren't happy to hear that."

"It's a tough business." Brian shrugged.

"Are we playing pool, or what?" Justin stopped at Brian's side, after talking to Michael about his store problems.

Brian beamed, handing him one shot glass. After downing it, Brian ordered two beers, steering their group to a pool table.

He slung an arm over Michael's shoulders. "Think we can win against them?" He jutted his chin toward Ben and Justin.

"It's worth a shot," Michael said, laughing. "Between the two of us, you're better, but they're both good."

"We'll see about that." Brian smirked at Justin.

"No cheating," Justin warned him, already knowing he was in for a torturous game.

Justin had never been a fan of pool until he met Brian, and spent many evenings with the gang at Woody's. In time, he'd even become pretty decent at the game. It was nothing like the way Brian played, or Ben, but he was much better than Michael.

After potting half of their balls, Justin was convinced his team would win.

So far, all Michael had managed was to sink their 9, making Brian bitch about his friend having shit aim.

"Try to hit the orange one," Brian told him, passing him the cue.

"I can't miss this one," Michael muttered, leaning over the table.

He had a clean shot to the pocket, though, he somehow sank the cue ball in the corner pocket.

Justin stifled his amusement, rubbing chalk over the tip of his cue, as he asserted the table. Considering he could place the cue ball where he wanted, played to his advantage.

When Justin bent over the table, ready to take the shot, the plug started vibrating on its higher level. He'd managed to forget about it. Startled, he lost focus, and hit the cue ball all wrong, making it jump off the table.

"Everything okay, Sunshine?" Brian retrieved the ball, grinning devilishly.

"My hand slipped," he mumbled, handing the cue to Ben with an apologetic look.

Brian took his turn, pocketing everything except the black ball. He hit it too slow and it rolled until it reached the pocket, but stopped at the mouth of it.

Ben smirked at Michael, showing him how it was done, by sinking to two balls one after the other. He allowed Justin to take the shot for the 8 ball.

Justin threw Brian a warning look, before leaning over the table. The vibrating had ceased right after he'd missed his shot earlier, but it started again when he prepared to take the shot. Justin tried to focus on sinking the black ball so the madness could end. It was right there, close to falling into the pocket. He hit the cue ball too hard, making both the 8 ball and cue ball fall into the corner pocket.

"Fuck!" He spat, turning to Brian, upset. "It's all your fault!"

"Whatever did I do to make you play so poorly? By the way, thank you!" Brian smiled to Michael. "Told ya, we'd win!"

"That's so not fair!" Justin stomped his foot. "Rematch!"

"Are you sure?" Brian laughed.

"Yes!"

The second game was much more intense, especially for Justin. Brian kept playing with the controller, driving his partner crazy. Despite being on the brink of insanity, Justin's team won fair and square. He'd learned to play it for his advantage, what Brian was doing. He bent over the table provocatively, showing Brian his ass, brushing past him and making him feel his hard dick, licking his lips in a way he knew it drove Brian mad.

"You're in heaps of trouble!" Brian barked on their way to his car.

"Two can play a game, Brian. I think we had the upper hand all along."

* * *

 **Hopefully, the wait for a new part won't be as long this time.**


End file.
